Chemistry
by egm560
Summary: A short multi-chapter fic I came up with. Its Tegan and Sara in the high school days. Rated M for future content. Quincest.
1. Chapter 1

Chemistry

**A/N: **Just a short fic that I came up with. Its my first so be kind. Also sorry for all of the mistakes you might find, I'm not the best writer!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Tegan POV:

"Hey, how's it going? I'm Sara, your lab partner." I glanced over to my left, absentmindedly playing with one of the Chemistry beakers. I was met with a petite girl with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and the cutest little smile. I extended my hand and gave her a flirty smile.

"Tegan." She shook my hand and sat next to me at the lab table. "So Sara, any idea how to do this lab?"

"Not a single clue," she said giggling. She took out her iPod and unwrapped her headphones. "I was just planning to wait out the period, listening to music." I gave her a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of my head.

"Good plan, what are you listening to?" She clicked the home button and waved the device in front of my face. The album artwork for 'Plans by Death Cab for Cutie' flashed on to the screen. I told her how Plans was my favorite album by them, although 'The Photo Album' was just as amazing. We talked through the rest of the period about different bands and she eventually scrawled her number on the corner of a piece of paper.

"Text me, we should hang out sometime." I told her I would and headed off to lunch.

"Teeeeegan!" I moved my locker door to unveil my friend Stacy and her girlfriend Jen.

"Hey guys."

"I know that look," Jen said.

"What look?" I replied defensively.

"That moony-eyed look you get when your crushing on some one." She points at my face. "That look!" I hit her playfully on the arm and told her to shut up, but she didn't.

"Anyone we know?" Asked Stace.

"Probably not." I curtly replied.

"Oh come on Teeegs, don't be like that!" They said in unison.

"Fine, fine. There's this girl in my Chem class. But I don't even think she's gay!" Jen frowned.

"Well that's never stopped you before now has it Tegan?" Jen taunted.

Sara POV:

_New Message: Tegan_

_Hey, I was wondering if you'd go to this battle of the bands downtown with me on Friday? It should be pretty good, my bands gonna play so . . ._

I was about to reply, but I didn't want to appear too desperate. I've only been texting her for a couple weeks now, and i didn't want to scare her off. I waited a couple minutes and replied, "_Sure, what time?_"

It's weird I only actually met Tegan this past month. I mean, I've been in her Chemistry class all year, but we never talked or anything. I did however steal the occasional glance from time to time, as she played with the loose strands of hair from her mullet.

To be honest, I don't know much about Tegan, just that she listens to good music.  
_

Tegan POV:

_New Message: Sara_

_Sure, what time?_

My heart fluttered a bit, and I bit my labret.

_It starts at eight thirty, but I have to be there a bit early for sound check. If you want I can pick you up and you can hang around back stage. I know that a few of my friends are going so you can hang out with them until my set's over. Pick you up at like seven fifteen?_

I replied. Sara texted me back saying that seven fifteen was perfect. I smiled into my phone and turned up the Death Cab on my iHome. I leaned back onto my bed, my smile never faltering as I thought about Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Battle of the Bands

Sara POV:

Tegan picked me up in her black pick up truck at precisely seven fifteen. We headed down town to The Space. An old factory turned into a recording studio and a venue by a few of the locals.

"I didn't know you were in a band." I said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She said sending me a wink and chewing on her labret. I could feel my checks flush red.

"What's your band's name?"

"Spaceboy, it's all of our favorite song of the Siamese Dream album by . . ."

"The Smashing Pumpkins." I finish. "It's my favorite song off that album too." She grinned as we pull into a big vacant lot.

We hopped out of the truck, and Tegan grabbed her guitars and amp.

"Come on, everyone else is already inside."

I sat back stage with Tegan's friends Stacy and Jen, who I knew from my AP Stats class last year. We chatted about the other bands and their set lists. I knew most of the bands from my school, although some were from other towns in the area. The first band up was Voiceless, then Fly By, Child's Play, Our Tomorrow, and then Spaceboy. I hadn't heard of Tegan's band before, but they must be good if they're on last.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey," Tegan said as she slid onto the amp next to me, and grabbed my hand. I turned to her and smiled, she sent me back her rare gummy smile."Are you excited?"

"Definitely," I replied. "I've heard of these bands before, but not yours."

"Then you're in for a treat!" I giggled. A man that appeared to be in his late twenties hopped on to the stage. He cleared his throat and switched on his mic.

"Okay guys and gals, it's eight thirty, time to start the show!" The audience applauded."Right? But before we do, we have three prizes to give away tonight! Third place will win $150 and two hours of studio time. Second, $300 and four hours of studio time. And first, $500 and ten hours of studio time! Each band is rated on a thirty point scale, by our judges. Okay first up we have Voiceless!" He jogged off the stage and the red curtain opened. They played a lot of pop punk covers, and were fairly decent. Band after band went on. Half way through Our Tomorrow's set Tegan whispered in my ear:

"I have to go get ready." She jumped off the amp in the back of the space, and was about to let go of my hand. I pulled her back an gave her a quick peck on the lips. I pulled away and saw her blush furiously.

"For good luck," I whispered into her ear. I let go of her hand and she made her way back stage.

Our Tomorrow finished their set and the man from before reappeared on stage.

"Okay guys, this is the last band of the night! With out further ado, Spaceboy!" The man exited the stage and the audience erupted into applause. The curtain opened to show Tegan in her sleeveless black shirt. Leisha their bass player to her left. Ted the lead guitarist, and keyboard player to Tegan's right. And Johnny their drummer behind her.

"Okay guys, this song is called Hop A Plane, hope you like it!" The audience applauded as Tegan began to strum her white Les Paul.

_I took the train back, back to where I came from. I took it all alone, it's been so long I know._

My heart melted, as I watcher her in awe. She looked, what I can only describe as pure sexiness. Her mullet shaping her chiseled jaw, and her biceps showed off by her sleeveless tee.

Tegan POV:

As I finished the last few chords of The Con, the crowd began howling. I felt myself calm down, my pre-show jitters now gone.

I see Sara from the corner of my eye clapping feverishly, as I started the next song.

_Dark, no you can't come soon enough for me. Safe from one more day of misery._

We finished Dark Come Soon with ease and then launched into Nineteen. The audience again howled and clapped boosting my moral.

"This next song," I started. "Will be our last song." People began to aw. "I know, I know. But I would like to dedicate it to a very special girl, that I really like, Sara!" The audience awed again, but this time in a cute way. I switched to my Gibson acoustic and began to finger pick.

_I won't regret saying this, this thing that I'm saying. Is if better then keeping my mouth shut? That goes with out saying._

The curtain closed and we walked off stage. I immediately dropped my guitar and slipped back in my place next to Sara, her hand resting comfortably in mine.

"You're amazing you know that?"She asked.

"I know," I teased. She pulled me into her. My bottom lip resting on hers as she asked for entrance. I quickly granted her access and our tongues intertwined.

"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for." We pulled apart and looked at the man standing on the stage. "In third place, with a score of nineteen out of thirty Voiceless!" Voiceless ran up stage grabbing their giant check and taking a picture. "In second place with a score of twenty-one out of thirty, Our Tomorrow!" My stomach turned into knots as we awaited the grand prize winner. "And finally in first place, with a score of thirty out of thirty. The highest score ever in this Battle of the Bands, Spaceboy!" Sara squeezed my hand and I stood in disbelief making my way to the stage. We took the picture and shook the judge's hands."As the first place winners, it is costumery to play the encore! When ever you're ready." The man said. We got into a huddle.

"I think we should play the new one." Ted said.

"Are you sure?" Leisha interjected.

"I think we should," I pipped up. They all nodded and we took our places. "One, two, one, two, three, four."

_No I'm not ready for a big bad step in that direction, no I'm not ready for downtown trash, avoid collection._

They cheered and the curtain closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Just a super short update, that will lead into a story line. I hope! If you guys follow any blogs about quincest, then please share!

Tegan POV:

"Hey Teegs," asked Ted. "Are you coming to celebrate? We're all going to Johnny's. Maybe light up a few!" I shook my head no, and lifted my hand that still had Sara's in it.

"I think we're going to go somewhere else, but thanks anyway." He patted me on the back and got into Johnny's truck.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked Sara.

"Anywhere, as long as its with you." She replied. I smiled and pulled her into me, my forehead resting on hers.

"I have an idea." We got into the truck and I drove down to Pacific Spirit Regional Park.

"Isn't the park closed at this time of night?" She asked. I looked at the clock.

"We'll I guess will just have to break some rules then." I pulled off into the first parking lot. We got out and I pulled out my acoustic guitar and a picnic basket I had packed earlier.

"Tegan Quin, quite the romantic, I see." I laughed and helped her over the rote iron gates. I bit my lip as I placed my hands on her hips to hoist her up. I climbed over and we began walking to the lake.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" She questioned.

"What did I say earlier?" I retorted.

"That you like me?" I put down my guitar and basket and pulled her into me.

"I believe what I said was that I really like you." I planted my lips on hers, my tongue asking for entrance. She quickly granted it. I wedged my leg in between her thighs, so it was placing pressure onto her core.

"Not . . ." I cut her off with my lips.

"Now . . ." She finally pulled away, trying to catch her breath.

"Later . . ."

I smiled and intertwined our fingers.

"So the lake?" I questioned.

"The lake," she confirmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I've been having trouble picking a story line. Enjoy, and please **REVIEW**! I want to know what you guys think!

Tegan POV:

Last night was perfect. Sara and I just laid by the lake till the sun came up. We talked about everything. Family, School, Friends, everything. I even gave her a private concert. The only thing that's been on my mind, is when she pushed me off of her. I get that it was just the first date and all, but she looked almost scared. But oh well.

There was a light tap on the door.

"Tegan, are you in there?" I opened my door to find my little brother David.

"What's up Davie?"

"They're fighting again, and it's scaring me." I scooped him up in my arms, now able to hear my parents yelling. I pulled back my sheets and tucked him in. I grabbed the headphones from my desk and placed them on his ears, putting on some music just loud enough to block out the screaming. I slipped back into bed and kissed his forehead.

"Go to bed Davie." He snuggled into me.

"I love you Tegan."

"I love you too little man." He closed his eyes and I heard his breathing level off a few minutes later.

It kills me sometimes. No kid should have to live through this, especially at the tender age that David is. It's not so hard for me. At least I got to see my parents happy for a while. They had me when they were pretty young, so although things were hard at times, they never fought like this. Now all they do is fight. And David is usually the one to see it.

My alarm went off.

_8:30_

I quickly silenced it so not to wake him, and slipped out of bed and down the stairs.

"Hey Tegan." I looked up to see my dad in his bathrobe and slippers. Starring into his cup of coffee.

"Hey dad."

"How'd it go last night?" The one thing that I really love about my dad is that he's always supportive of me. In everything I do, even my music. My mom not so much, she told me it wouldn't do me any good in the "real world". He always told me not to listen to her, and just be happy.

"We won!" He got up and wrapped his bear arms around me.

"I'm so proud of you honey, you guys deserve it."

"Thanks dad." He went back around the island, and resumed starring into his coffee. "Where's mom?"

His face immediately turned grim. "Dad, what happened?" I asked worried.

"We . . . uh, we . . ." He gulped. "She's staying at Grandma's and Grandpa's for a bit. She'll a . . . she'll be back." He choked out the last couple of words and tears began to stream down his face. i knew he was lying when he said she'll be back, she's not coming back.

"It's okay dad, things will be okay." He buried his head in his hands.

"No Tegan, they won't be." I hugged him, and rubbed his back. "Don't say anything to Davie, okay? I don't want to scare him." I gave him a reassuring squeeze, and headed back up stairs.

"I'm going to take Davie out for breakfast, do you want to come?" I asked him.

"No I'm fine, take some money off my dresser. There should be more than enough." I thanked him and jogged back up stairs. I texted Sara.

_You want to go out for breakfast?_

I put down my phone, and jumped into the shower. I quickly washed my hair, and body. When I got in between my legs, I felt a bit guilty over how wet I was from just kissing Sara. No girl has ever done that to me, by a single kiss. I heard my phone buzz and I hurried up. I got out and clambered to get dry and slip on some clothes. I looked at my phone.

_Sure! Pick me up?_

I smiled.

_Definitely, is it okay if my little brother tags along?_

She said that she didn't mind and I roused Dave.

"Hey Davie, you want to go get some waffles?" He nodded his head.

"Are mommy and daddy coming too?" He asked. I wave of guilt washed over me.

"No, but um . . . I invited a friend! So uh . . ." He looked at me and smiled.

"Good, I like your friends!" I chuckled and told him to go get dressed. He met me at the front door his shirt inside out and backwards, and his shoes untied.

"Come here Dave." I fixed him up and tossed him a sweat shirt. We got to the car, and I buckled him in the back seat. We drove over to Sara's. She was waiting out front. I waved to her and she climbed into the passenger's seat. "Hey beautiful." She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Ew, gross!" Dave piped up. Sara and I chuckled. I pulled to the end of the block.

"Waffles?" I questioned. David cheered, and Sara nodded. We pulled up to IHOP and we all got out, David running to the door.

"Wow Teegs, he's the carbon copy of you!" She pulled me in and entangled our hands. "How come you didn't go out with your parents, I wouldn't of minded!" I gulped and bit my lip to hold in a sob, but Sara saw. "Tegan what's wrong? Teegs?" I looked at her.

"They're um . . . they're splitting up."

"Oh Tegan!" She pulled me into her arms and I sobbed into her neck. "You have to be strong, okay? For Davie!

"I know." She kissed my cheek and we jogged inside to catch up to David.

Sara POV:

I don't know how Tegan does it. She told me last night that she practically raises her little brother. She's the one he comes to when he's hurt, sick, or just wants to be loved. I could never do what Tegan does. Never.


	5. Chapter 5

The new chapter is over on tnsfic . com. Go check it out!


End file.
